


好事成双

by paul



Category: blank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paul/pseuds/paul
Summary: 一个可天使可恶魔的神父，遇到长着一张相同面孔的双胞胎兄弟





	1. Chapter 1

客厅的电视里播着拳击比赛，声音吵到在厨房里做饭的塔拉斯受不了，他正火大，因为基里尔要吃番茄肉丸面，一种昨天才吃过的pasta，塔拉斯讨厌做饭，他胡乱把罐头番茄打烂，泪流满面地切好洋葱，拿着芝士锉刀去问问基里尔能不能改成撒芝士粉，因为那硬邦邦的车轮芝士味道实在太可怕了，就看到让他令他不爽的一幕。

詹姆斯，他的双胞胎弟弟，正坐在沙发上兴奋愉快地看比赛，两条大敞四开，而他们共同的情人，神父基里尔正跪在地毯上，给詹姆斯口交。

塔拉斯拍了拍手“嘿，先生们，先看看我，芝士要什么口味？”

詹姆斯神情愉悦，手指在基里尔的耳垂捻揉，无所谓地耸肩，一句话都不说，塔拉斯根本不考虑他的意见，但他不能不征求基里尔的意见。

谢天谢地，基里尔离开詹姆斯的身体，边回头眯着眼睛看塔拉斯，边用手背擦拭嫣红的嘴唇，塔拉斯真想过去亲他两下。

“车轮芝士。”

基里尔的回答让塔拉斯火冒三丈，他指着詹姆斯“让他去买，家里的已经坏了，像鲱鱼罐头那么臭，我才不要加！”

基里尔站起来，慢悠悠地走到塔拉斯面前，手掌捧着他的脸颊，在另一侧留下轻轻的吻。

“好吧，我去买，你要留点体力。”

詹姆斯也站起来，大手拍揉基里尔穿着牛仔裤的、紧绷的臀部“为什么要留体力，今天他属于我。”

塔拉斯撇嘴，眼睁睁看着那两个人重新吻成一团，那种唇齿交缠、津液交换的黏糊糊的声音让塔拉斯浑身难受，眼不见为净，他离开客厅，到街角的超市买芝士回来，离开家前，塔拉斯不禁思考，干脆买pasta的成品不就好，但想到基里尔很可能会以此为由取消他的某种“权利”，塔拉斯还是决定照说好的来。

当晚饭端上餐桌，基里尔已经洗澡出来，潮红的脸、湿润的嘴唇和疲惫兴奋的神情，让他看起来更加迷人，尤其右脸的那侧胎记，塔拉斯觉得带给基里尔神父一种脆弱神秘的美感，当然这一切都是基里尔给人的第一印象，实际上，谁能看得出这个应该禁欲至上的、将全身献给主的年轻人，其实喜欢摇滚乐、嚼烟草、喝伏特加的硬核玩咖呢。

他们是在酒吧认识的，塔拉斯几乎第一眼就被这个小美人勾住灵魂，并凭借实力赶跑围在他周围的苍蝇们，成功获得与美人共度良宵的权利，难忘的夜晚之后，基里尔说不麻烦的话，拜托塔拉斯送他直接去工作的地方，让后者窃喜这是恋爱的第一步，但当他从后视镜里看着基里尔从行李袋中找出黑色的制服，以及目的地就是教堂后，塔拉斯陷入深深的自我怀疑。

“我还能见到你吗？”塔拉斯在基里尔消失前让大脑重新运转。

“当然可以，酒吧见。”

三个月后，他们摊牌了，在了解到基里尔不是那种不可以结婚的神父后，塔拉斯决定求婚，不过基里尔没当场答应，说三天后到他家来，离教堂不远，是一幢老式二层小房子，塔拉斯从没进去过。

几天后他怀着忐忑不安地心情到房子门口，意外地看到他的双胞胎弟弟詹姆斯，比他先一分钟到了这儿。

“你是？”

“是你？”

塔拉斯不愧是那个当哥哥的，在分析了最近詹姆斯一系列反常行为（和他过去恋爱时相比）以及遮遮掩掩三缄其口的样子，塔拉斯有了最不好的预感。

“告诉我，那个让你陷入爱河的天使，不是这幢房子的主人。”塔拉斯先出声了。

詹姆斯大惊失色，然后变得异常沉默，兄弟俩不自觉地各向后退了两步，准备拿出旧时候决斗时的勇气和决心为同一个男人拼个你死我活的时候，基里尔出现了，玩味地看着两个人。

“你们是上帝赐予我的礼物，”基里尔深情地说“还是双倍！”

那个时候起，兄弟俩就知道他们被眼前的美人缠住了，变成他捕虫网上的两个傻瓜，被爱情懵逼了双眼，才没看出基里尔早就留下的各种蛛丝马迹。

之后他们三个人过得挺不错，直到兄弟二人发现基里尔在他们之外还可能跟其他人交往时，终于下决心要给基里尔一个教训，因为他们能容忍彼此已经是最后的底线，可基里尔若耍他们，就别怪两个人不客气，总之最后经过一番深入交流，再权衡利弊，以及他们给基里尔展示的强壮身体和嫉妒心是如何巨大后，神父向他的主发誓，选择他们作为终生伴侣。

对此塔拉斯还不放心，他跟詹姆斯商量，由自己跟基里尔注册结婚，这样就从法律层面也保证了两人对基里尔的专属权，詹姆斯无所谓，反正这位哥哥是他从受精卵开始就打交道的最亲密的人。

“只要不把我踢出去。”

既然跟基里尔结婚的是塔拉斯，那么詹姆斯就势必在实际上获得更多的权利才让这桩奇异的婚姻更加公平，比如每周他和基里尔一起四天，而不是结婚前的两人各半，周日休息，其次塔拉斯是那个需要更努力工作的，以保证他们的生活质量。

“反正你是那个继承家业的，我只有基里尔了。”

塔拉斯能说什么，但还好基里尔是爱他的，在他们相对有限的共处时光里，他能感受到爱无处不在，所以只要别让他看到那两个人甜蜜地腻歪在一起的现场秀恩爱，塔拉斯敢对任何一个人说，生活挺美好的。

“让我好好吃饭。”基里尔向嘴里塞肉丸意面。

塔拉斯舔他嘴边的酱料“亲爱的，今天晚上，我去就找你好不好？”

基里尔不回答，他饿坏了，塔拉斯想再给他煎一块牛排。

“我是说，午夜的钟声一过，我跟你，就在一起。”塔拉斯小声询问。

基里尔看起来不置可否，塔拉斯认为他同意了，然后詹姆斯就走出来，仅在腰上挂着一条浴巾。

“你没忘了我的炒鸡蛋。”詹姆斯坐在桌子的另一边。

基里尔吃完东西，一声不吭地走到衣帽间，兄弟俩聊了一会儿见人不在，就连忙去找人，就见基里尔正往他的头发上涂发胶。

“你要出门？”

开始往身上戴各种铆钉制品的基里尔点头“朋克音乐节，晚上不用等我。”

兄弟俩互相看了一眼，默契地走到基里尔身边，一前一后两个壮汉的压迫让基里尔有些不爽。

“你们别想阻止我！”基里尔挥舞拳头。

“你不能去。”詹姆斯说。

“因为没报备。”塔拉斯补充。

基里尔看都不看他们，拿起皮衣夹克就准备突破两堵肉盾墙壁，结果被兄弟俩一个抱腿，一个掐腰地抬回卧室的床，然后粗鲁地被扔了上去，让基里尔有些发晕。

“你们发什么疯。”

“我的时间还没到。”

“半夜回来会占用我的时间。”

詹姆斯脱衣服的速度很快，因为他身上只有一条浴巾，但塔拉斯比他的速度更快，天知道他是怎么做到的，基里尔被他压在下面，濡湿的舌头舔过脖颈、耳垂和喉结。

“除非带我一起去看。”

塔拉斯撇嘴，詹姆斯总是那个会做人情的，他觉得基里尔就是因为那家伙的油嘴滑舌才舍不得。

“是我们俩。”

塔拉斯往手上吐唾沫，然后往基里尔身后开拓，两根手指刚插进去，炙热、柔软的肠壁就缠上来，塔拉斯因嫉妒而让自己变得粗鲁。

被压在下面进入的基里尔刚要说一句粗话，就被詹姆斯的大家伙给堵住了，兄弟俩一前一后把神父固定在床上，很快基里尔就从激烈性爱的快感中得到满足，并开始哼哼唧唧地催促更多。

隔着皮衣能感受到塔拉斯胸前的温度，基里尔坐在他的胯上，半跪半坐，起伏不停，嘴里舔着詹姆斯的东西，才完成过一轮性交的身体很快被唤醒，体内敏感的地方来回摩擦碾磨，一双大手在光裸的前胸抚摸不停，另一双仔细地照顾开始湿哒哒的勃起，基里尔呜咽起来。

“太棒了……”他倒在塔拉斯的肩膀上“我爱死你们了。”

午夜凌晨，基里尔迷迷糊糊地感觉自己上了车，他听到车门关闭的声音。

“我们去看音乐会！”

他分辨出开车的那个是塔拉斯，就重新闭上眼“我们把詹敏扔下了，他要怪我的。”

塔拉斯对着后视镜笑“他不会，因为今天是新的一天。”

詹姆斯站在阳台上目送车子扬长而去，在心中祝哥哥好运，他会时刻准备接听救援电话，要知道光凭塔拉斯一个人可制不了基里尔，反而还会被牵着走，詹姆斯想了想，决定还是开车跟去，而前面那辆车里的基里尔已经能感觉到什么，他决定先睡一觉。

END


	2. Chapter 2

“我希望能得到一个满意的答复。”

塔拉斯坐在餐桌对面，直勾勾地盯着他的双胞胎兄弟詹姆斯，心里有点微妙的不爽，因为他曾以为他们是少数双胞胎中非竞争关系的那类。他们平时穿不同的衣服，一个留胡子一个不留胡子，自己负责经营餐馆（家族事业），一个热爱打拳健身成天无所事事（他是这么认为），周围没人把他俩搞错，因为他们从不模仿对方，他们的交往对象从未产生过交集，即使他们都喜欢男人。

塔拉斯喜欢性格活泼的美味甜心，因为他自己太老成了，詹姆斯喜欢性冷淡的冰美人，据他自己说床上带劲，总之20多年他们兄友弟恭，相安无事，现在却出现自受精卵分裂后最大的危机，不得不说该来的总是要来的。

“我退出。”詹姆斯微笑回答。

塔拉斯的表情立刻阴转晴，然后詹姆斯继续说“你希望我这么回答吧。”

塔拉斯明白他的兄弟的性格中开玩笑的那面起作用了“和我的希望无关，我还以为你会祝福我们。”

“我祝福你们啊，”詹姆斯做出鼓掌的手势“你们在我互相介绍前就认识，并且相处融洽。”

塔拉斯决定摊牌“我不会退出的。”

詹姆斯笑得更夸张“真巧，我也是。”

“所以谈判失败？”

詹姆斯站起来，捏了捏他哥哥的肩膀“本来就没可能成功。”

“不过你总能告诉我，你们究竟怎么认识的。”塔拉斯最好奇这点。

詹姆斯真想跟塔拉斯说“纠结这个没意义”，可毕竟他也生基里尔的气，于是他从冰箱里拿出两瓶啤酒，收起那份玩世不恭的态度，平静地指出重点。

“我亲爱的哥哥，其实我们都知道，问题不在我或你。”

塔拉斯怎么会不懂，也清楚基里尔喜欢玩的性格，但这个玩法太过分了，因为他不能生男朋友的气，就只好对亲兄弟撒气。

“我们在教堂认识的，”詹姆斯瞪一眼塔拉斯“我没开玩笑，就是在教堂。”

几个月前，处于空窗期的詹姆斯偶然心血来潮想到教堂走走，在刚结束的一场拳击比赛中，他的一位朋友，被对手打成脑震荡，引发多种并发症，詹姆斯看着他躺在床上，不禁想象朋友变成自己，不知那时有谁能在身边难过，塔拉斯算一个，但他们本来就是一体的，可其他人呢，陷入这样迷茫情绪的詹姆斯来到教堂。

教堂和他平时见过的没什么区别，反而当他走到小花园附近，看到一名穿着黑袍的年轻人，正坐在石凳上看书，那场景给詹姆斯留下的深刻印象至今都没法向塔拉斯描述清楚，有叶子落在基里尔金色的头发上，就孩子气地晃了晃头，他抬起脸看到詹姆斯正望着他，露出一个友好平和的微笑。

“从你的嘴里说出来，让我觉得……”塔拉斯想说恶心人，可詹姆斯表情严肃，他只好改口“这就是命运吧。”

“我也这么想，因为接下来我就走过去，直接单腿跪地，吻他的手。”

塔拉斯嘲讽“这倒像你的画风了，基里尔的反应是什么，别告诉我，他揍了你。”

詹姆斯摇头“当然没有，他抽回手，被吓得跑回教堂。”

想象那场景，塔拉斯觉得那一定很可爱，于是两人都安静下来，沉默了一分钟，然后再抬起头，互相敌视对方，愈发不满。

“好了，我讲完我的了，你呢，”詹姆斯撇嘴“不过我不关心，一定是你用和我相同的脸诱惑他。”

塔拉斯怪叫“天父在上，我们当中谁是那个更可靠的，有正当职业的。”

“我有职业！”詹姆斯纠正。

“是啊，打拳，如果算得上职业的话。”塔拉斯微笑。

詹姆斯忽然剑走偏锋“我可以把他抱起来干，干到XX。”

塔拉斯惊呆了，这是何等的厚脸皮，才能把床上的事说出来，何况他跟基里尔只用过有限的两种体位，于是他恼羞成怒“我在他身上吃过晚餐！”

詹姆斯的眼睛也瞪大了，咬牙切齿“什么时候，在哪儿！”

后面的几分钟无需多言，两位亲密的双胞胎兄弟打成一团，鼻青脸肿，嘴角流血，互不认输。

“我们该让基里尔来评价，他到底想要谁。”詹姆斯不可能真的把亲哥哥打进医院。

“正解。”塔拉斯清醒过来。

他觉得如果到时候基里尔选弟弟不选自己，不论过程多么让他难以接受，他都能接受，无非是找个谁都不认识自己的地方暗自疗伤，在弟弟和基里尔结婚的时候送一张贺卡。

“我去开车。”詹姆斯拽起倒在沙发旁的哥哥。

就在他们赶到基里尔的住处时，天已经黑了，塔拉斯刚要下车，詹姆斯提醒他“别动”，两个人见基里尔从房子里走出来，穿着塔拉斯熟悉的牛仔裤和夹克外套，拦下一辆出租车。

“跟上他。”塔拉斯指挥。

他们的心上人在酒吧外停下，结账进入，看着詹姆露出不可思议的表情，塔拉斯像找回什么主场优势“瞧吧，我就说我跟他是在酒吧认识的，你不知道他有多辣。”

“你帮我停车。”詹姆斯低声留下这句话，就冲出了车。

塔拉斯好不容易把那辆大型车塞进狭窄的车位，进入酒吧后就看到弟弟坐在离基里尔不远的地方，直白地盯着他。

他现在倒真像个变态了。

顺着他的目光，塔拉斯也愤怒了，基里尔正跟身边的一个猛男碰杯，用膝盖也知道，自己当初就是猛男的位置，想到基里尔跟除了自己和詹姆斯之外的人上床，他整个人都激动起来。

“有一件事我没跟你说，”詹姆斯喝了一口没加冰的威士忌“我隐约觉得他在我之外还有其他人。”

塔拉斯压抑着“这你也好意思说他是男朋友”的吐槽，因为这句话同样适用自己。

“你是不是也有同感。”詹姆斯撇嘴苦笑。

塔拉斯沉默了，他从开始就知道基里尔喜欢玩，甚至觉得这样可爱的甜心会看上自己有些不可思议，尽管他们在床上的默契还不错，也经常出门约会或者打电话，但总有一些时候，电话不通，人不在教堂也不在家。

“你的意思是，在我俩之外？”塔拉斯忽然冒出这个念头。

詹姆斯恍然大悟，用更加敌视的目光瞪着猛男，塔拉斯也差不多，无形之中，兄弟俩不再视对方为竞争对手，转而一致对外。

猛男抱住基里尔的腰，去吻他的脸，基里尔开始抗拒挣扎，可是猛男的胳膊比基里尔的腿都粗，詹姆斯立刻站起来，显示出骑士精神，而塔拉斯也拽起一把椅子，打算在适当的时候砸向猛男的光头。

“放开他！”詹姆斯大喊。

“关你什么事！”

詹姆斯活动手腕“我是他男朋友。”

塔拉斯伸出半个脑袋“我也是他男朋友。”

一阵乱七八糟的打斗后，塔拉斯和詹姆斯以胜利者的姿势，把基里尔抱出酒吧，塞进汽车里。

“你们怎么在？”基里尔拼命梳头发，整理被撕破的马甲，哪怕他的夹克马甲下面什么都没穿。

副驾驶和驾驶上扭过两张一模一样的脸。

“我们要跟你谈谈，我还是他？”

基里尔的脸一阵红一阵白最后冒出一句话“我是个骗子，你们都很好，忘了我吧。”

说完他就推门下车，回到那幢小房子。

好半天塔拉斯才说“所以我们都被甩了？”

詹姆斯不甘心地挥舞拳头“我不认输。”

“我也是！”

时至午夜，两个失意的双胞胎兄弟回到家，度过难捱的一晚，各自决定第二天找人说清楚，自己是心甘情愿被骗的。


	3. Chapter 3

先行动的是詹姆斯，不是塔拉斯不想动，而是后者被亲弟弟关在房间里，除非他选择从几十层的阳台上跳下去。

“我会放你出来的。”

詹姆斯坚信他哥哥不会干出打电话找人拆门的事，急匆匆地来到教堂后门，通常基里尔都是从这里进入教堂，开始新一天的工作。

“基里尔不在哦。”一位相熟的义工冲詹姆斯眨眼。

“请假了？”詹姆斯着急。

“你不知道他从今天开始就休假了吗？整整半个月。”

詹姆斯拍拍头，假装自己记错了，焦虑地奔向男朋友的家，正好碰到基里尔推着行李箱向外走，他的心猛得向下沉。

“你不必躲着我，”詹姆斯好像浑身的力气都被抽走般沮丧“我就是不懂，你是故意那么安排的对吗？可事到如今我宁愿永远也不知道。”

基里尔摘下墨镜，走到詹姆斯面前，单手抚摸他的脸颊“我只是觉得不能再这样下去，你……你们都很好。”

詹姆斯恰到好处地抱住他的腰，基里尔垂下头，让他看不清那双迷人的蓝眼睛。

“你要去哪儿？搬家，还是……”詹姆斯心跳加速。

“不，我就是想度假，散心什么的。”基里尔舔嘴唇

“还有位置吗？”詹姆斯抱得更紧了。

基里尔挑眉“我以为你会离开我，去找一个更适合你的人。”

詹姆斯扣住他的后颈“怎么会，我说过，我会永远爱你，那不是玩笑话。”

于是直到飞机即将起飞，詹姆斯才突然想起塔拉斯被关在房子里，他连忙在手机关机前，向他们共同的朋友打电话，而当飞机降落后，维陶塔斯说，塔拉斯不在，打电话问秘书说他也没去公司。

“怎么了？”基里尔从卫生间出来看到稍显慌张的詹姆斯。

“没……没什么，”詹姆斯努力笑得灿烂“行李交给我。”

基里尔计划在里加度过整个假期，他说他喜欢大海，打算参加业余帆船比赛，詹姆斯举双手赞成，他还没见过基里尔穿泳装的样子。

“给我看看你的泳裤，”詹姆斯在吃过牛排后如此说“我想非常棒。”

基里尔的脸立刻红了，责怪般瞪他一眼，扯动嘴角似笑非笑地说“明明你见过别的。”

“比如裸体吗？”詹姆斯坏笑。

看到基里尔猛戳海鲜馅饼的样子，詹姆斯在心里下决心，无论如何都不会放手。

不过就在他洗澡出来，打算和心上人来一场激情性爱时，基里尔不见了，起初他以为基里尔在洗澡后下楼去酒吧了，可是连手机、钱包甚至放开都没带走，更不像被人劫持，因为他没听到什么奇怪的声音，更别说里加是大城市，他们入住的酒店也是最豪华的。

半个小时后，他有些坐不住，打电话问酒店前台，问能不能调取监控记录，对方在知道他说的基里尔是成年人而不是什么几岁的孩子后，告诉他再等等。

就在詹姆斯准备贿赂酒店保安看看基里尔到底去哪儿的时候，他的电话响了，但来电那边是塔拉斯的声音。

詹姆斯尽量让自己的语气显得匆忙且愧疚“抱歉，拳馆里出了点问题，我走不开。”

“没关系，我原谅你。”塔拉斯听起来没有一点不高兴，反而还挺开心，这更让詹姆斯感到疑惑。

“所以你怎么出来的？我找人去救你。”詹姆斯心不在焉，他更想知道基里尔的下落。

“哦，那不是重点，我想我需要度假，最近太累了，发生了那么多事。”

詹姆斯放下电话，怎么都觉得不对劲，于是他找来保安，花一点小钱，调取到这一层的监控，看到了惊人的一幕。

就在他洗澡的时候，基里尔出去了，走到走廊对面的房间门口，敲了敲门，而开门的、跟自己长得一模一样的家伙，不是塔拉斯还能是谁。

面对保安露出的诡异表情，詹姆斯说“我哥，双胞胎的那种。”

詹姆斯迈开大步站到门前，使劲敲了没两下，塔拉斯就穿着睡袍站在他面前，神情得意洋洋。

“基里尔在哪儿？”詹姆斯咬牙切齿。

塔拉斯的头向里面偏了偏“自己看。”

就在詹姆斯以为会看到一个赤身裸体的基里尔时，他的天使正坐在沙发上嗑瓜子，在见到詹姆斯后，对塔拉斯说“你没叫他？你跟我说你会告诉他我在哪儿。”

“到底怎么回事。”詹姆斯把怒火撒向塔拉斯，他才舍不得对基里尔大声说话。

原因很简单，就是基里尔给塔拉斯发了信息，而塔拉斯竟然从阳台爬到邻居家的阳台，连航班落地时间都相差不到半小时。

“看，他带来了大富翁游戏，我们一起玩。”基里尔晃着手里的包装盒。

塔拉斯压低声音对詹姆斯说“别总想着那种事，我看你只对他的身体有兴趣。”

“你没兴趣你穿成这样做什么！”詹姆斯瞪眼。

基里尔站起来走到詹姆斯面前，垂下眼睛“请给我考虑的时间。”

塔拉斯凑过来抱怨道“难道你一直以为我俩是一个人？”

“怎么会……”基里尔看起来挺为难“我……我就是太贪心了……”

“是啊，上帝的礼物，还是双倍。”詹姆斯磨牙。

“这么说你们同意了？”基里尔突然兴奋。

“同意什么？”兄弟俩同时露出仿佛呆滞的表情。

基里尔的双手牵起他们的手“我们三个一起，或者……这对我挺困难的，我不希望因为我影响你们的兄弟情。”

两人同时摇头“不，不，没什么兄弟情。”

基里尔露出“果然”的神情“所以你们瞧，我舍不得伤害你们，又回到老问题上，我离开……”

詹姆斯烦躁地走来走去“你在强迫我接受。”

塔拉斯虽然不爽，但他不满詹姆斯的态度“我没什么不可以。”

詹姆斯惊呆了，要知道塔拉斯一向是他们之中小气的那个，现在对这个重大问题倒“慷慨大方”，这背后一定有阴谋。

“我当然更可以。”詹姆斯连忙说。

基里尔笑得灿烂“那么一起来玩大富翁吧！我要喝酒，我们庆祝生活的美好。”

兄弟俩互相看了一眼，他们相信这绝对是值得“庆祝”的一天。


	4. Chapter 4

诡异的“三人行”就此开始，塔拉斯不想回忆那天晚上在大富翁输了后被迫交出基里尔的限定“所有权”而看到的一切，詹姆斯在他顶的豪华套房里跟基里尔吻得难解难分，就好像他们用接吻在决斗，啃咬、抓挠、互相脱衣服，如果可能他一定会把两个人分开，最后他只能大声说。

“别在我的房间里胡搞！”

詹姆斯搂着基里尔，从他尚完好穿着的裤兜里拿出房卡，像在说“我们有爱巢”，那一刻塔拉斯又后悔了，因为跟詹姆斯胡搞的基里尔看起来不一样，那么性感迷人，大胆主动，像个他在脱衣舞酒吧里见过的“皇后”，于是他又后悔地不想走了，但他阻止不了两个处于“饥渴”边缘的男人要展开一场“大战”。

“让个地方。”詹姆斯搂着基里尔，推开塔拉斯，回到他们的房间，砰地关上门，差点撞伤尾随的塔拉斯的鼻子。

塔拉斯受到的良好教育不允许他骂脏话，他就把耳朵贴在门上，第一次憎恨酒店的设计，因为塔拉斯希望那门能起点作用，事实上他清楚地听到基里尔的叫声。

“太棒了！再快点，好深啊……我是你的……抱紧我……”

塔拉斯快要窒息了，他从没在基里尔的嘴里听到这些话，因为他认识的床上的基里尔不会这么淫荡、诱人，像个扇着翅膀的妖精游走在暗夜，蛊惑所有意志不坚定的可怜人，比如自己。他想起有出歌剧就是类似的内容，最后那个被诱惑的人自杀了，这么一想塔拉斯对前景有些悲观。

然后他感觉门在晃，不对，就是在被什么东西撞，而基里尔的叫声更大了，几乎像在哭了，塔拉斯想了一会儿面红耳赤，他只能用“詹姆斯在抱着搞他”这一个理由来解释这些迹象，尤其詹姆斯还在他面前炫耀般的沾沾自喜，塔拉斯就更想揍那个同卵双胞胎了。

“先生，有什么能帮您的吗？”一位经理带着两名保镖，面色不善。

塔拉斯搞不清楚状况，就听到对方说“刚才您向我们报告男朋友失踪。”

塔拉斯使劲摇头“不不，那不是我……”

“现在您又站在其他客人房间门口，很抱歉，我不想说看起来形迹可疑……”

“完全不可疑，我现在就走！”

塔拉斯怒气冲冲地回到自己的房间，他想找安眠药，自从发现基里尔脚踩两只船后他就失眠了，开始他挺抗拒靠吃药睡觉，但在熬了70多个小时后，塔拉斯屈服了，吃下药后，他恨恨地想，为什么每次让步的都是自己。

可是没用，一片药让他根本睡不着，翻来覆去地在床上折腾，被子掀开又放下，下床喝水，数羊，他全都做过了，但只要他一闭上眼，刚才听到的呻吟就在脑海中反复出现，塔拉斯把耳朵捂住都是徒劳的，他甚至怀疑自己其实得了精神病，被嫉妒深深啃噬后脑袋终于不正常了。

比如他听到敲门声，那怎么可能。

等等，塔拉斯蹭地坐起来，支起耳朵，那好像不是幻听，而现在是半夜两点三十分，有什么人会找他。

塔拉斯下了床，踩着棉质拖鞋，系好睡袍，透过猫眼，看到基里尔正站在他门前，极有耐心的敲门，于是他犹豫了。

他想起詹姆斯有过性变态的传闻，曾经那家伙的一任男友或者炮友（塔拉斯不关心），说詹姆斯把他铐起来鞭打，虽然他弟弟说那是两情相悦的，但毕竟最后是自己掏钱给他擦屁股，所以塔拉斯保留对这件事的最终解释权。

“你快进来……”塔拉斯立即开门，把基里尔拉进房间。

基里尔关好门，伸出胳膊拥抱着塔拉斯“你怎么走了。”

“因为玩大富翁输了。”塔拉斯实话实说。

“我经常想，”基里尔上了床，拉着塔拉斯钻进被子“为什么你们不一样。”

塔拉斯抱住他，亲昵地在脖颈亲吻，沐浴液的香气让他镇定下来，没有了那些杂七杂八的想法，就好像只要基里尔愿意被他抱着，他就能得到满足，何况基里尔小心翼翼地亲他一下。

“说你爱我。”基里尔眨眼。

塔拉斯觉得这是他跟弟弟不同的地方，他不能像那家伙似的，把什么“情”“爱”放在嘴边，那样不仅廉价还轻浮。

他跟基里尔在一起，就是做饭吃东西，一起念诗，唱颂歌，基里尔有副好歌喉，一次把塔拉斯唱哭了，而对方抱住他，那是他们的第一个吻，塔拉斯一直记得很清楚，那时候他就决定要和基里尔在一起，但现在他不确定了。

“你刚刚和我弟弟在一起。”塔拉斯恢复理智，但也没推开他。

基里尔更紧地抱着他“你听到了？”

塔拉斯认为这太过了，可他确实听到了，就点头，基里尔吻他的下巴，那里已经长出了胡茬。

“你喜欢胡子？”塔拉斯轻声问。

“我喜欢你的。”基里尔掐了他的手。

塔拉斯无可奈何“我真不知道该拿你怎么办，在我们一起有了那么多美好的回忆，我怎么会忘掉，可是你……你跟我弟弟……你们骗了我。”

基里尔吻他的额头“他不知道，我说过，都是我的错。”

“你没想过我们中的任何一个会不能接受吗？还是抱着能拖一天是一天的心情在玩弄我们，我们两个！”

塔拉斯的激动没出乎基里尔的意料，他露出淡淡的微笑“我说过，是我的问题，你们很好，真的很好……”

“告诉我，你有什么问题，换我的话，直到现在我都不认为你有缺点，想笑就笑吧！”塔拉斯压抑着情绪。

基里尔的蓝眼睛透着看不清的光，神情变得紧张，嘴唇翕动，面孔微微颤抖，让塔拉斯看在眼里于心不忍，他用手捂住基里尔的嘴“对不起，我的天使，你不想说的话，我不该逼你说。”

“天父在上，我怎么能这样对待你”基里尔想要推开他，被重新拉在怀里“可我就是做了，如果你想出气的话，怎样对我都好，我说过我是你的。”

塔拉斯听着那低沉的告白响在耳边，整个人像飘在空中，他不想让之后的话显得醋意十足，可还是说出了口“你对他也那么说过吧。”

基里尔吻他的嘴“是啊，你生气嘛？”

“我不生气，”塔拉斯违心，在被基里尔追着问了好几次才继续说“我就是有点气我自己。”

“为什么？”

“你……你好像跟他……比较火热……”塔拉斯觉得这词有些说不出口。

“那是我和他的方式，”基里尔微笑“我们就不那样，这就是我经常在想为什么你们不同，有时候我觉得你们是一个人，可大部分时间你们不一样。”

“双倍礼物哈？”塔拉斯苦笑，他不生气了“偶尔我也想要那种。”

基里尔捏他的脸“真罕见，你也会撒娇，像只大狗，既然如此……”

塔拉斯看到基里尔潜到被子下，忽然他全身都绷紧了，因为他的敏感位置落入男人的口中。

“天……我……我要……”塔拉斯粗重的喘气。

他们的做爱方式差不多限于传教士体位，只有一次基里尔给他舔，那次他们在品尝葡萄酒，所以塔拉斯一直觉得那是基里尔喝多了。现在他再一次感受到口腔的问题，激情与爱意的融合让他的眼角湿润。

“别放开我……”塔拉斯颤抖地发泄。

过了一会儿，基里尔露出头，调皮地咧嘴笑，塔拉斯一把将人拖到身边，捏着他的下巴问“都吃下去了？”

基里尔先跟他接吻，再眨眼“你觉得呢？”

“那……那你刚才……”塔拉斯犹豫。

“没有。”基里尔打哈欠“我对你的嫉妒心有了新的认识。”

塔拉斯脸红“至少我不会让你从我的房间离开。”

基里尔笑了笑，困倦地闭上眼，小声嘟囔“我困了……”

“睡吧，晚安。”

塔拉斯掖好被子，终于有了倦意，但他还是下床确认门有被锁好，因为明天，或者几小时后，就等着詹姆斯砸门要人吧。


End file.
